totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Dex
Dex, labeled The Philophobic Party Rocker, is a contestant on Total Drama Extreme. Biography TBA Coverage Total Drama Extreme Interview Interviewer: Hey Dex! I'd like to ask you a few questions. Dex: 'Sure! I don't have a party til like an hour til now so I don't have anything to do. Interviewer: How does it feel to be accepted on the show? '''Dex: '''I'm quite excited. Not with hopes of winning but maybe I can make it far, who knows. Interviewer: So, is there anyone you think you'd like to be friends with? '''Dex: '''Depends on how they treat me and how they treat others too. I'm already willing to befriend Shawn, since I've been a fan of him ever since I was a kid. Interviewer: What do you think of your team? '''Dex: '*looks at a list with the names of his team members on it* ...I have a feeling this will not be any enjoyable party... Interviewer: Um, do you have a crush on anyone so far? 'Dex: '*blushes* N-N-NO! I-I don't like anyone! Especially Skyler! Ugh! I hate her! Cheating on me in Juvie?! How could she! Man, she's so sexy! *realizes what he has said and starts slapping himself* Interviewer: Dude, stop slapping yourself! Now, what are your stratagies on the game? '''Dex: '''Beat the a********s down and help the good people out. Interviewer: How do you plan on spending your money if you win? '''Dex: '''I'll throw another one of my famous parties ;D First Impressions *Alexis: She's really sweet :) One of the sweetiest girls I have ever met. *Arturo: I'm sure he'll be a better boyfriend to Mariah than Duncan ever was. *Ben: One of my best friends :) I sure hope his other bestie Ash doesn't mind us being a trio... *Boxe: *shows a picture of Boxe with devil horns* I think this pictures explains alot *Cassie: I used to like LIKE her, but that's over now since I see her hanging out with tons of guys -.- *Colt: He may be mean, but I still like him. I'm sure he has his reasons for being mean...right? *Damien: He's...okay? idk x) *Daniel: Awesome bud :) *Demi: Party Rocking and Tequila buddy! >:D *Erick: He seems nice to me now, but....I think he wants to have it with Skyler. Not that I'm jealous or anything...heh *Joey: He's super chill and cool...how the heck do he and Kelsey make a perfect two? *Kelsey: She can be kinda bipolar, but it's okay, since she had been bullied, and I know that can mess up your emotions. I feel bad for what Mallory is doing to her tho. Kelsey has given her EVERYTHING, from care to a reliable friend to depend on. And what does Mallory do to her? Keep something from her. That's just, awesome. -.- *Lauren: NOW she starts saying that I "am shy"? Um, wtf? *Luke: Traitor >.> That's all there is to it. *Malik: Best friend on the show! *Mallory: Read what I said about Kelsey, and you'll kinda get how i feel about her.... *Mariah: She's cool, but I'm still keeping an eye on her >.> *Ronnie:' I'm glad to see she has forgiven me now :) I was such a bitch to her. Seriously, wtf came on to me? *'Serena: Imma act like I'm actually falling for her "We're Buddies!" act to make her feel good about herself. I'm nice like that >.> *Sienna: Ew, slut... *Skyler: *blushes* No comment... Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? The fact that I'm sweet yet never let anyone get the best of me Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything that has a good beat *Red *Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign Of Terror *Anything that involves sugar and junk food :P Describe your craziest dream. One about me being in a french reastaurant doing the chocolate slide. I wish it could've happened for real x) Best memory from childhood? When me and Duncan sneeked out to see that R-rated movie, Blood Fort. We were 4, and it was awesome! Most embarrassing moment at school? NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS! Describe the first job you ever had. Me? Job? *dies of laughter* Ten years from now, what are you doing? Have an adopted baby boy and rocking it in my own house My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Um *blushes* I refuse to answer that question! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? KEEP ON DANCING 'TIL THE WORLD ENDS! XD (please ignore my Britney Spears's reference :P) Gallery Dex.png|Dex's old design Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Total Drama Extreme Category:NicoTDaddicted